Friends and Lovers
by DorothyOz
Summary: SG1 goes to Atlantis to celebrate Christmas, while Cam and John celebrate something more. This story was written for the 2014 Stargate Atlantis Secret Santa in LJ for badfalcon. I hope you like it. John Sheppard/Cam Mitchell pairing. Cam Mitchell/Sam Carter friendship.


**LOVERS AND FRIENDS**

* * *

 **A/N: please read**

 **Title:** Lovers and Friends

 **Summary:** SG1 goes to Atlantis to celebrate Christmas, while Cam and John celebrate something more.

 **Genre:** Romance, holiday

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, season 4

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (season 1 to 4)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Sexual situations

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to **Amycat8733** for beta-reading this story for me.

This story was written for the **2014 Secret Santa** for **badfalcon**. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **LOVERS AND FRIENDS**

* * *

Cam arrived on Atlantis via Midway Station well past dinner time, and yet he still found Sam cooped up in her office working, probably doing some of the interminable paperwork everyone insisted was necessary. SG1 had made the journey to the formerly Lost City of the Ancients to spend Christmas with Sam, they all missed her. He was the first to arrive because he had taken an extra day in order to have Sam to himself for a short while, and of course to spend an uninterrupted day with John. He had big plans for tonight, and he was anxious to find John, but he still needed to speak with his somewhat-adopted older sister.

With a quick nod of acknowledgement to the technicians at the control room, he walked directly to Sam's office and entered without knocking.

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted just to see her jump in surprise.

"Cam!" her smile brightened her face, and she stood to hug the man tightly. "You're early. Jack will arrive tomorrow morning, and SG1 is gating in at lunch time."

"I know. I bribed your people so I could surprise you so don't punish them. I know how valuable chocolate and coffee are around here," He smirked.

"I won't if you tell me why you came so early..." Her face changed midsentence to the expression she put on when she figured how some alien gizmo worked. "You're early to see your mysterious new love! Please, tell me that you're finally going to tell me who she is?!"

Cam closed the door firmly isolating them from the world outside. "Promise not to shout. I don't want anyone out there hearing it… yet."

"Promise," Sam said firmly, smiling happily at her friend.

They both sat down in the arm chairs, and the newly-minted colonel looked at his friend nervously. "You're the first person I've told, not even my parents know yet. There's no she, Sam, it's a guy, and it's not new either."

"Holy Hannah, I'm never living this down!"

"What?" Cam asked confused. She didn't seem angry or disgusted, just stunned.

"Jack. I owe him $100. Maybe more if he guessed who he is! I was so sure you had a thing for Keller! Why do I keep betting against Jack?!" she said frustrated with herself.

"Wait! You're saying O'Neill knows? How long has he known?" Cam was a little worried about that piece of news.

"He either knows or suspects. I can't tell you which and I can't tell since when because he's very secretive about this. DADT doesn't apply to the Program, which means you don't have to worry, Cam," Sam tried to reassure him.

Cam shrugged non-committal. Laws and reality did not necessarily go hand in hand but he didn't want to dwell on that. He just wanted to know his somewhat-sister was happy for him. He was fairly sure her husband wasn't going to be an issue either. He'd love to have it confirmed, but it wasn't what was making him anxious tonight.

"Cam, relax, I'm happy for you and hoping for a formal introduction. I should get to threaten him with bodily harm if he hurts you… Big sister prerogative," she said giving him a hug.

"You're getting a formal introduction, don't worry. We're telling our teams tomorrow night at dinner."

"Urgg. I hate Jack! There goes my other $100! It's John, right?" She was shaking her head, frustrated that she hadn't seen it before. "I should have seen it."

"Sorry, but you do owe the man 200 bucks. You weren't supposed to see it, we were very careful about it, Sam. We started dating after his divorce, when we were still in the regular Air Force. Then I went to the Skinners but DADT still applied to the Stargate Program and he was on the outside, so…"

"By the time Jack had it repealed for the Program you were almost ready to join SG1."

"I didn't want to risk losing SG1, and he was here in Pegasus. Then his fitness for command was questioned by some and I felt it was better to keep quiet for a while longer."

"So why now?" Sam asked.

"For one, you're here. I didn't know Weir but I know you, and I trust you with him, and with this information. Second, DADT had been gone long enough to get people a little more relaxed about it. People are very discreet but we don't have to look over our shoulders constantly. I imagine any openly gay couple is going to make a big ruckus, even more with our positions, but I don't think it's going to be a big problem. Worst case scenario, I won't get the Odyssey. Don't tell John that, though. I'm happy staying in SG1."

"I won't tell him, but I wouldn't let them do that. I doubt Jack would either," Sam tried to reassure her friend. She knew he wanted the ship, if not now then in the future, and she knew Jack had planned to give it to him in a year. He wasn't going to change his plans because Cam came out of the metaphorical closet.

"I simply can't keep hiding him, Sam," he confessed. "He deserves better than to be my secret lover."

"Oh, Cam." She hugged him tightly knowing he needed her support.

"I have something to show you," he said as he slowly disentangled his body from her arms. He removed a small jewelry box from his pocket.

"Cam? Really?" Sam asked stunned reaching for the box. She opened it to find two black, thick rings. She recognized the material as the naquadah-trinium alloy that made the exterior shell of the 302. "Wow! They're beautiful!"

"Thanks. I got the material from Siler and I had to make them myself. I've been using his tools so I think he hates me a bit." Cam shrugged embarrassed with the praise.

"I think he's going to love them," Sam said honestly.

"I don't think they'll let us actually get married until DADT is repealed for the Armed Forces as a whole. If this is as official as we can make it, then…"

"At least you'll do this," Sam finished for him. Cam nodded, and the other Colonel hugged him again. "Congratulations."

"I haven't asked yet," he admitted a little nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here, then? Go! Go! You have a question to pop and some celebrating to do," she said practically pushing him out of her office with a big smile.

Cam laughed softly on his way out of her office, and then made his way to Sheppard's room.

* * *

The full-bird Colonel was in his boyfriend's room in no time. Making sure that no one could see him, he let himself in, only to find John sitting on the bed with his torso leaning on the wall, his tablet lying loosely across his legs, and fast asleep. He had probably fallen asleep while doing his paperwork that he – like O'Neill – claimed not to do.

Cam let his bag fall to the floor, walked to the bed, and sat down on it as close to John as possible. He touched his check tenderly with his right hand, while his left held the tablet to prevent it from falling to the floor. John startled awake, his eyes huge with surprise at seeing his lover a day early.

Cam couldn't wait any longer. He kissed him. Deep. Tender. Loving.

John's arms fastened around Cam's neck on instinct. Cam's left hand moved the tablet to the nightstand, and then his arms embraced John tightly gluing him to his body.

"You're here early." John broke the kiss but not the hug.

Cam smirked. "That's what Sam said." The other man raised his eyebrow wanting to know more. "I bribed your people with chocolate and coffee so I could surprise both of you. Well, I told Banks that I was surprising Sam… Anyway, I went to see her before coming here because I wanted to tell her about us before tomorrow."

For a second, Cam saw fear cross John's eyes before the tapped it down. "John, have you changed your mind? We could tell our teams only, and keep it quiet longer. You know I want out of the metaphorical closet, but I can wait for you."

Cam's tender voice calmed John down, and he shook his head. He was afraid of people's reactions and the effect it could have on their careers but he too wanted out of the damned closet. He hated hiding Cam like some dirty secret. "No, I don't want to wait."

Cam nodded and pecked him on the lips. "How did she take it?"

"Really good. Hugged me a lot and claimed her right as big sister to threaten you with some horrible bodily damage if you hurt me." John smiled. He liked Carter; she had a great sense of humor.

Cam returned the smile. "She's ticked at O'Neill because they made a bet and now she owes him 200 bucks."

"About us?" John asked worried.

Cam nodded, laughed softly. "Relax. Think this through, darling; the big boss is chill enough about it that he made a bet with Sam."

"And she lost. How? You've known each other for years, if someone was going to guess it was Carter," John commented with a smirk. Cam relaxed seeing that John was doing it too.

"She thought I had a thing for Keller. Don't ask. Sam is brilliant for everything except cooking and relationships. Though, I'll let you in on a secret, the cooking thing is a lie she used to get away from KP duty. Your post as the worst cook in the Universe is safe."

John laughed openly at that. The more he knew about his boss, the more he liked her.

Cam loved hearing John laugh. He didn't do it enough so Cam cherished every time he did it. They held each other silently awhile just enjoying the presence of their partner, until John kissed Cam demanding they celebrate his promotion to full-bird.

"We can do that in a minute. I want to do something first," Cam said between kisses. "I went to see Sam for another reason too. I wanted her opinion about something. I hope she's right and you like it." He got the jewelry box out of his left pocket and presented it to John.

"What's this?" the other man said. He was breathless from the kisses and the butterflies in his stomach. It couldn't be what he thought. They'd never let them do that.

"Open it. I hate hiding you, us, as if we were doing something wrong or dirty. I want everyone to know we're a couple; I want them to know that you're the love of my life. I want to be told if you get injured, properly and with the respect that your partner should get because that's what I am; and I want the same for you. Next time someone hits on you and you don't notice as it always happens, I want to be able to tell them to fuck off because you're taken…"

John cut short Cam's ramblings with a fierce kiss. When he finally broke it off they were both breathless, and their foreheads joined at their own accord. "John, will you marry me?"

"They won't let us," the other man answered. Sorrow and pain coming clear with his voice.

"Let me rephrase then. Will you marry me whenever the idiots in Washington get their heads out of their asses?"

"That could be a very long engagement," John warned. A small smile was forming on his lips already.

"I know. Until then, that box in your hand should get all your groupies out of the way."

With that last comment John's honest smile returned to his face. "Yes."

"Good. Then open the damned box," Cam chastised with a smile matching his lover's.

John did as he was told and gasped in awe. "Wow. They're 302 rings. Cam! How did you manage this?"

"Not now. Put them on and let's celebrate." He plucked John's ring from the box and, grabbing his left hand, he slid it onto his ring finger. John repeated the action with Cam's ring, still stunned by the rings and launched himself at the other man. The kiss was hard, deep, passionate… and it had them tumbling to the floor laughing in seconds.

"Bed. Softer than the floor," Cam said between fits of laugher.

Between kisses and tender touches they disrobed each other and somehow got in John's tiny little bed. They made love tenderly and slowly, taking their sweet time to enjoy each other's bodies. When it was over, they whispered 'I love you' and fell asleep completely entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

When O'Neill arrived the next morning, Banks approached him with an envelope. Handing it to the General, she explained, "Colonel Carter left this for you last night. She's already in the mess, Sir. I can have someone take your bag to her room if you want to join her."

"Thanks, Banks. I need some coffee and cake. I've earned it after spending 24 hours in a tin can with Kavanagh." He smirked at the sergeant and passed her his bag.

"Yes, Sir. There's chocolate cake today. Someone told the cook that's your favorite."

O'Neill smirked once more and asked the young woman to thank the cook for the trouble. "Those boxes," he said pointing to the few boxes being sent through the stargate, "are for the mess. There's not much, but it should be enough for every to have one glass for Christmas."

He then made his way to the mess opening the envelope to find a note from Sam not minding the shocked expression of the sergeant when she saw the boxes full of Champagne.

 _I could give you your $200 but I spent it on some very nice, drool worthy Christmas lingerie. I hope you're happy with the change._

 _Sam._

He smiled and tucked the note carefully in his jacket's pocket. Arriving to the mess, he found some coffee and some of that chocolate cake, and joined Sam at her table.

"I'm extremely happy with the change," he told his wife with a flirty smile.

"Good because I don't really have much cash here and I think this is more fun."

"I agree, far more fun than cash." He smiled. "And money here is made of chocolate or coffee."

"That too. Apparently you can get the technicians to hide when someone is going to arrive from their boss with enough chocolate and coffee."

"So Mitchell surprised you by arriving last night."

"Yep." Jack smiled. The younger man had a sense of humor and his friendship made Sam happy. "He had something with him. A small box, this size," she said describing the box with her hands.

"No reports of drunken colonels, and they're not here yet… I guess we'll have to congratulate them tonight."

"Don't tease them. From what Cam said yesterday, they want this but they're…"

"Worried? Afraid? Sam, I'm not going to scare them further and I have McKay to entertain myself." Carter smiled grateful at him. She knew when he was being serious, and he was being honest about it.

"Jack! He's not that bad…"

"Uhm… the man sent a video rambling about his fantasies about you."

"That was over three years ago!"

"I don't care. Has he ever apologized to you for it? No. Then I still want revenge."

Sam laughed at Jack's childish behavior. "Ok. Just don't kill him, he's actually useful here."

Jack smiled.

"Uhm… Sam, do you think Cam's idea of having a big dinner here with SG1, and Sheppard's team and friends has anything to do with your conversation with him yesterday?"

"Son of a… That's how you knew!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Nope. That was what confirmed it for me." He smirked at her. He knew that she wanted to argue and accuse him of cheating and manipulating the bet. "I didn't cheat. You lost. A bet is a bet. And let's face it, you're going to enjoy my win as much as I."

Sam nodded conceding the point. She was going to enjoy paying Jack. "I have to go. I have some work to do. I gave John the morning off."

"How generous of you, oh fair leader of Atlantis," Jack joked.

"Funny. I thought they deserved it."

"You did good, Sam. They do." He stood up following her and they took their trays to the pickup area. "Hey, that work you have, think I could help? I'm here to spend time with you, I enjoy working with you, and between both of us we could actually give them the entire day."

"You, Jack O'Neill, are a very sentimental man for such a tough warrior!"

"Shush! They'll hear you, they'll stop being afraid of me, and then I won't get cake when I visit."

Sam followed him shaking her head and smiling at her husband's antics.

* * *

When Cam and John woke up they found two emails from Carter. The first one was from last night telling John to take the morning off. The second one surprised them, though, O'Neill wrote just a few words but it still left them speechless for a while.

 _You're off-duty today. Enjoy it._

 _Congratulations._

 _O'Neill_

Once the couple recuperated from the shock, they decided to start enjoying their day by showering together.

* * *

Keller, Lorne, Zelenka, and Vala had transformed one of the common rooms into a small dining room with a table where they all could eat with nice Christmas decorations, and some Vala-like service ware. The crazy alien had decided to bring shiny plastic plates and glasses that looked as if they had been covered in glitter. She had been in the mood to make this Christmas celebration memorable and as such there was tinsel, glitter, and mistletoe all around the place.

SG1, Sheppard's team, Keller, Zelenka, and Lorne had all been invited to dinner and promised some good news.

"What news?" Ronon grunted.

"How should I know? I'm not a magician. He said he had some good news, that's all. I'm just hoping he didn't find a new alien princess to Kirk with because then we won't fit at the table and there won't be enough food and…"

"McKay!" Jack silenced him with one firm word. "Listen to me, and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." McKay nodded looking worried about the angry glare of the General that was directed to him. "One joke or inappropriate comment about Sheppard's news, and I will throw you through that window directly in to the freezing Lantean ocean. Clear?"

"Crystal," the doctor croaked.

"Good."

"Jack, don't scare the civilians," Sam admonished falsely. "You won't be fast enough, I'll throw him first."

"Har har. You two are really funny. Hilarious even," he said filling his words with sarcasm. "By the way, where is Sheppard?"

"He had the day off," Lorne commented.

"Yes, I haven't seen the gorgeous colonel since we arrived. Haven't seen our fearless leader either… I wonder why? Could it be that my Daniel owes me money?" Vala said happily.

"I doubt that," Daniel argued.

"How much did you bet, Daniel?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"300 bucks." Daniel grimaced.

"Tell me T, how is that the two geniuses of the best gate team in the Milky Way are so easily robbed of their money?"

"They make stupid bets, O'Neill."

"See, Daniel, I'm right, pay up," Vala pouted.

"Not without evidence," Daniel argued and Vala pouted more.

"What are they talking about? Teyla, please tell me you understand them?" Rodney asked confused.

"I do not think it is my place to do so, Rodney. Surely you can see only two people of our dinner party are missing," the Athosian answered from the door where she stood having just arrived a few minutes before.

Jack stood up and directed her to a chair, moving it for her. "Thank you, General."

He just smiled. "I've been told is going to be a boy?"

"Yes, it is to be a boy. Jennifer sais we are both healthy," Teyla answered politely.

* * *

The newly engaged couple spent the day in John's room without leaving even for food as both breakfast and lunch had arrived to their door in Banks' hands courtesy of O'Neill.

Banks had looked completely dumbfounded as to why she had to bring food for two to Sheppard's room. She had heard McKay's comments about Sheppard being Kirk but she'd been in Atlantis for over a year and she had never ever seen him with anyone, and she highly doubted the General would give Sheppard a day off and send him food just so the Lieutenant Colonel could have a one night stand.

John had thanked her profusely and asked her to send his thanks to the General too.

Aside for those two interruptions, they had been undisturbed, and they had managed to enjoy their day and celebrate their engagement with round after round of lovemaking.

Later, as dinner time had neared they had showered and dressed for the night.

"Ready?" Cam asked holding John to him one more time.

"Yeah. Nervous as hell, but ready."

"Good. Then let's go."

* * *

The couple arrived to the assigned dining area and crossed under the mistletoe that hung above the door.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Vala chanted happily.

John and Cam shrugged, smirked sheepishly at the space pirate, and kissed softly. That was one way of sharing the news, at least part of it.

Vala cheered loudly, and soon the others did too, except McKay who was in complete shock with his jaw hanging open almost to the floor.

"Now pay up, Daniel, I think that kiss was all the evidence you need," Vala demanded and Daniel promised to do so as soon as they were back on Earth.

"Colonel Citrus Death, really?" the physicist exclaimed when he finally was capable of talking.

"McKay! What did I say before?" O'Neill warned.

"Freezing ocean. Got it." He gulped. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Ahh… a long time, Rodney," John said as he gestured for everyone to sit down for dinner.

"How long is a long time?" McKay asked once everyone was sitting down, and they started passing the food around.

"Ten years," Cam answered before the two friends could get into an endless loop of questions and vague answers.

"Nine years, eleven months, and twenty nine days," John corrected absentmindedly.

"Don't mind my geeky boyfriend, he can't help himself. That amounts to almost ten years," Cam teased John smiling at him to soften his words.

"Oh, god, they do more goo goo eyes than Sam and the General!" McKay complained.

"Shut up, McKay! Don't suck up the joy!" Vala scolded him.

"Sorry. Ten years, really? But all the princesses and priestesses and… you know?"

"You're the only one who thinks he's Kirk," Ronon answered.

"Rodney, I've told you many times that I didn't sleep with any of them." John's words were a little more firm than they had been in the past.

Surprisingly, Rodney caught on it, and analyzing his words he concluded he had offended his friend by questioning his loyalty to Mitchell. He was surprised to see that Mitchell didn't look worried at all; he just held Sheppard's hand in support and glared at McKay for his comment. "Sorry. Didn't mean it like it sounded. I just had a clearly wrong idea of what you do with your private life."

John nodded in acceptance of the apology and dinner continued with some small talk about pretty much anything including a lot of Vala trying to get some dirty details out of the couple.

Most of them had noticed the rings on their hands but no one had said anything about it. Until Teyla was just too curious to keep holding the question, "John, what are those rings you wear? What do they represent?"

John blushed slightly but answered, "We're engaged."

"You're betrothed?" Ronon asked for clarification and they nodded.

"You will be bonded soon?" she added.

"We call it marriage instead of bonding; and they will get married rather than being bonded," Jack explained. "But essentially, yes, that's what should happen now: a nice wedding generally followed by a party and cake."

"We don't know when we will be able to actually do it, Teyla, but we will as soon as we can," Cam answered.

"Why is that you must wait?" Teyla asked again worried at seeing the sad faces of her friend and his lover.

"That idiotic, retrograde, stupid rule of your military…" McKay started rambling angrily on behalf of his friend who looked positively depressed at the idea of having to wait to marry Lemon-boy. He may not agree with his taste in men – being straight might affect his perspective – but that didn't mean he didn't want to see his best friend happy, even if that meant married to Mitchell.

"They don't have to wait," Jack corrected the Athosian and stopped McKay's ramblings before he could turn the nice dinner conversation into a political debate. "Unless they want, of course. Everything pertaining to personal relationships and families is handled by an inside Intel department to ensure the safety of everyone in the program. There's no reason to wait."

The couple turned to look at the General so fast that Jack grimaced in sympathy for their necks. "We can get married? You're serious, right?" Cam asked in shock.

"I wouldn't joke about this, Mitchell," Jack scolded him lightly. "Yes, you two can actually get married. And I'm going to put everyone to read the damned Program's rule book out loud in a room as if you people were all back in kindergarten."

"Not reading the book is not the problem, Sir," Lorne corrected him. "It's just…"

"No one believes the book," the General finished for him. Lorne shrugged not knowing how to answer or how to solve the problem. O'Neill dismissed the issue for another day, and suggested they celebrate both Christmas and the couple's engagement.

"What about my family, Sir?"

"You're a military brat, Mitchell. Are you telling me that if you tell them that DADT doesn't apply to the department you work in but that everything is classified and they should be discreet they wouldn't understand?"

"He's right. Mom, Dad, and my little brother would get that… and I don't really need or want anyone else there," Cam told John.

"So… we don't wait?" John asked tentatively.

"No, we don't, why should we? We can do it whenever you want," Cam answered and kissed John tenderly.

When they separated they were smiling happily at the news.

Jack lifted his glass of Champagne for a toast. "So to family."

"To love," Sam added by his side smiling at her friend and his fiancé.

"To fun and sex and joy," Vala added. "And to getting all the dirty details out of you two at some point… I know you'll resist, but I'll do my best."

They laughed at Vala's comment. She was crazy but Cam knew she'll defend them fiercely if needed. It was nice to have everyone's support.

"To fun," Keller said.

"She already said that," Ronon complained.

"There's never enough fun," she argued.

"I agree," Vala defended the young doctor.

"To happiness," Radek said.

"To killing Wraith."

"To knowledge," Daniel said.

"To friendship and getting invitations to weddings… maybe even being the best man," Rodney rambled.

"And to geeky bosses that can't stop counting things accurately," Lorne teased his boss making him blush and smirk to cover it.

"To finding our missing friends," John added looking at Teyla.

"I'll second that," Cam joined in. He knew how important it was for John to find the missing Athosians.

"To the support of friends in time of need," Teyla said grateful for John's commitment to finding her people.

"We shall toast for happiness then," Teal'c summarized. "We are warriors, each in our own way, we fight for freedom from those who would enslave us, we search for knowledge to advance and help our people, and we never leave anyone behind. We cannot be happy any other way. We must also look for love, friendship, and fun."

"He's so deep," Daniel said and Jack took the glass of Champagne out of his hand.

"No more alcohol for you, Daniel." SG1 burst out laughing and soon was joined by everyone else. Apparently, the archeologist's difficulty with holding his liquor was well known in Pegasus too.

The laugher seemed to lift everyone's spirit and the party continued happily late into the night.

Everyone got the opportunity to congratulate the couple before going to bed. Rodney even managed to get John to admit that he would be his best man.

"What about yours, Cam, who's going to be your best man?" Sam asked. Carter, O'Neill, Sheppard, and Mitchell were walking to the residential area together after having sent the most inebriated members of their merry band, mostly Daniel and Rodney, to bed in the capable hands of the others and Vala who insisted on wrapping Daniel in tinsel.

"Woman. My best woman… or lady… it sounds terrible either way… You can choose the title, Sam," he answered.

"I'd be very happy to be the best… friend… That sounds good," she concluded.

"Okay, best friend, say goodnight. We're at your room and I think you drank too much, you're speaking funny," Jack said with a smirk of amusement on his face.

Sam hugged the other two men once more, congratulating them and saying her goodbye, and then let Jack drag her into their room.

"Congratulations, Mitchell, Sheppard," Jack added with an honest smile.

Minutes later, Cam and John stepped through the door of John's quarters and stopped. Where John's tiny bed had stood was now one of the larger beds from the guest quarters.

Cam smiled. "Well, I guess this means that your team approves."

"Lorne, most likely. He would think of something like this," John said as he examined his new bed.

"Could be Keller telling us she doesn't want either of us to get injured while trying to make love on that itty bitty bed of yours."

John waved it away. He could check the access logs later and find out who had entered his room as there were only a handful of people the door would open for without using an override code. "Well, it would be rude of us not to show our appreciation for this lovely engagement gift."

"Momma would smack me if I did something that rude."

In an instant, they were kissing madly and properly celebrating their engagement on John's new bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
